It Would Never Happen to Me
by loveyourbuddhist
Summary: Kagome is the outcast freak and so much more as a young teen but what happens when ten years later she become so famous that even Inuyasha can't keep up? There are tons of twist that make this story even more amusing, but you have to read it to find out m
1. Chapter One It Would Never Happen to Me

Okay so this is my new story I would appriciate it if you tell me what you think. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but some of the events in this chappie are true...yeah it's embarrassing...enjoy!

Chapter One: It Could Never Happen to Me

Kagome gazed at her reflection in the mirror. She was disgusted with the way she looked. Her thick glasses made her look goofy and her poofy hair made her look fat. She also had ugly braces that made all of the boys run from her. She was twelve years old and her self esteem was non-existent.

Her dream was to become a beautiful movie star or a pop singer but she was one hundred percent sure she would never full fill that dream. She combed through her hair with a thin wired brush that only made it even more poofy.

She pulled on a giant sweater that would cover her flat chest and invisible butt. Her jeans were so baggy that she looked fat. She applied a layer of chap stick to her chapped lips. She smiled and grimaced at her reflection.

She hated herself. She thought about the game the popular girls were playing on the bus the other day. They called it the 'what would you rather' game and she had listened in on their conversation.

Yesterdays question was what would you rather have a ton of friends who secretly hated you or have no friends at all. Of course they all picked the second option but Kagome thought about it and she would have picked the first.

She had never had any friends and secretly wanted one. She sighed thinking about what she would do today at school. Hopefully the English teacher would be nice and lay off the homework for the weekend.

She walked out of her room and headed to the front door.

"Buh bye Mama!" she yelled then after waiting for her mother's response she headed out the door. She found her self wishing that she'd be noticed yet again, but it never happened.

'Maybe it's better that they didn't notice her then they wouldn't bug her or call her names.' She felt herself sigh again at this thought.

The day went by as usual there was a boy in first period that put a sign on her back that said 'Kick Me' and someone actually came up and kicked her! She held back the tears knowing what was going on.

She found herself turning and reaching around trying to grab the paper on her back and she got twisted up in her books that were lying on the floor. She stepped forward hoping to miss them. No luck. She tripped over someone else's books. She fell flat on her face. She felt the tears sting her eyes but held them back refusing to satisfy them.

She got up and the bell rang, she ran out forgetting her books and headed to the bathroom. She spent the next period in the bathroom promising herself that she was going to show them one day. And even though she didn't know it now she really was going to show them up big time.

When the third bell rang she got up and went to first period to grab her books and then went to her locker. She was surprised when she saw her locker. It had huge red letters across it that said 'loser' it was a typical sign but this trick was new.

She moved to it and began scrubbing it to make it come off. Yet again no luck. She yelled in frustration and everyone in the hall looked up at her. She gave them all the finger before opening her locker to get her things.

She went to her class waited for the day to be over and doodled in her notebook. The bell rang and she walked out of the class expecting something bad to happen but when nothing did she was suspicious.

What were they planning? PE was lame she refused to dress and the teacher sent her to the office. They gave her a warning that if it happened again she would be given a detention and she just shrugged and walked out.

The bell rang signaling lunch and she ran to get her favorite table. She had always had problems with boys and girls putting ketchup all over the seat and table. She took a seat and sat in silence just listening to the loud noises coming from the far table.

She placed her face in her hands and sighed wishing for some excitement. Wish Granted! She glanced up as the room became quiet. She looked around trying to figure out what was going on.

She jumped when she saw the boy sitting across the table from her. It was Inuyasha, the boy she hated yet loved at the same time. He pulled a bottle from behind her back and spun it on the table.

He stopped it facing her and he smiled. "Looks like it's you and me Kagome." He puckered up his lips and moved toward her. She was shocked at his movement but found herself closing her eyes and moving toward him. Wrong Move!

He pulled a cup of ketchup from behind his back and dumped it all over her head. She screamed and looked at his triumphant smile. She slapped him and got up running to the nearest bathroom with tears streaming down her face.

She cried so hard that she shook with fury. She turned on the faucet and put her head under the water. She rinsed her hair as best she could then headed to the office as soon as she was sure she could talk without crying.

She called her mother and told her she wanted to go home. He mother tried to talk her into staying but she refused. Her mother agreed to come pick her up and then take her out for ice cream. She thanked her mom for understanding then hung up and headed to her locker to get all of her belongings.

She had classified this day as the worst day ever. She planned to talk her mother into allowing them to move.

End Chapter One!

AN: Okay so did you like? I hope so! Like totally you have to get me to update this one bc i'm really trying to finish my other...

Next chapter: 10 years later. Yeah you just have to guess what it'll be like...it's going to shock you though! I promise!


	2. Chapter Two 10 Years Later

AN: so here's you chapter that you all have been asking for! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own inu or either of the songs in this story...but i do own Jakkob!

Chapter Two: Ten Years Later

Kagome brushed her now perfectly straight hair and pulled it into a high pony tail for the concert. She thought back to high school and Inuyasha and felt a sense of pride rush through her. She'd won. He was probably out there somewhere drunk and fat and still dating that Kikyo girl.

She smiled at her sweet revenge. She was getting ready to go on stage for her first live performance that was being broadcast world wide. She had already been to England and won their affection and now it was time for the U.S. and then the rest of the world.

Kagome applied a thin layer of lip gloss to her full lips and smiled at her reflection. She was now officially beautiful. She had ditched the glasses as soon as she had met Koga and they had started dating. She had gotten her braces removed about a year before that.

There was a soft knock on the door and she grinned hoping that was him now.

"Come in." she hollered and in rushed her best friend. Sango was her first real friend. She had met her on the road while she was traveling and they had decided that they would be the best of friends for the rest of time.

"Are you ready? You go on in five." Sango looked flustered.

"Yeah but where is Jakkob? He's supposed to do something about my shirt. It's very tight." Kagome whined, she pulled at her shirt to emphasize the last part. "Have you been running around? You look really red."

Sango blushed if Kagome knew what she'd been doing behind her back she would probably kill her. "I ran all the way here from 51st street." She lied.

"Oh, have you seen Koga?" She asked turning back to her reflection.

"No!" Sango replied just a little to quickly.

"Don't lie to me Sango!" Kagome looked at her best friend. "Is he flirting with that red head again?"

"No! Kagome I swear he's not!" Sango said.

"So you do know where he is then." Kagome gave an evil grin.

"No! I mean—." She was cut off by Jakkob running into the room looking frantic. 'Saved by the stylist.' Sango though then snuck out of the room to go find Koga again so they could continue with there plans.

Kagome looked around to Jakkob and smiled at his outfit. The man always knew what to wear. He had on a pair of tight leather pants and a sparkling long sleeved shirt.

"Hello Jakkob!" Kagome flashed him a smile.

"Hello my flower." He pecked her cheek and then glanced at her shirt. "What id the problem? I thought you liked this shirt? It's the latest fashion."

She looked at him and pulled at the ends of the shirt. "It's too tight! I think you got the wrong size."

He frowned at her and walked over to a small closet. "Okay then we have this and this." He pulled out two equally beautiful shirts and Kagome went into thinking mode.

"Which one do you like?" She asked for his opinion.

"I like the purple one personally, but it won't go with your paints as well as the red." He smiled at her noticing her rolling her eyes.

"Fine the red one." She sighed and he through the purple one behind him.

"I knew you'd see it my way." She pulled off her shirt with much difficulty and waited for him to take it and hand her the red one. She pulled it one after thanking him.

"Okay so now you are ready." He kissed her cheek again and hit her in the butt to get her moving. "Now go blow those Americans away!"

"I will I promise!" she blew him a small kiss and went out the door where her body guards intercepted her and walked with her to the stage.

She glanced around as they walked hoping to find Koga but with no luck. 'Where is he?' She sighed in defeat and just kept walking. Then as she was about to go on, she was pulled back. "What the—."

Se was cut off as he pulled her into a kiss. "Hello honey, did you miss me?" She squealed in excitement.

"Where have you been?" She asked as he pulled her into a bear hug.

"I was busy planning something with my boss." He let her go because of the look he got from her body guards. "Guess you have to go." He gave her a quick peck on the lips, "Good luck!"

She smiled and waved "Thanks!" She was escorted up the stairs and into the back room. They place a ear piece on her ear that had a mic in it. they fussed around with her make up and then she waited for the introduction and walked out.

"How's every one doing tonight?" She asked. The crowd roared back at her and she smiled and waved.

"That's good to hear!" She moved to center stage. "The first song I'm going to sing to night is called 'Guys do it all the Time' and I hope you all enjoy it!" she gave the cue to the band and they started her song.

Got in this morning at 4 a.m.  
You're as mad as you can be  
Well I was drinking and talking and you know how that goes  
Time just slipped away from me  
By the time I knew what time it was  
It was too late to call home  
Stop carrying on acting like a child  
I wasn't doing anything wrong

Guys do it all the time  
And you expect us to understand  
When the shoe's on the other foot  
You know that's when it hits the fan  
Get over it, honey, life's a two way street  
Or you won't be a man of mine  
Sure I had some beers with the girls last night  
Guys do it all the time

I know I left my clothes all over the place  
And I took your twenty bucks  
No I didn't get the front yard cut  
'Cause I had to wash my truck  
Will you bring me a cold one, baby  
And turn on the TV  
We'll talk about this later  
There's a ball game I wanna see

Guys do it all the time  
And you expect us to understand  
When the shoe's on the other foot  
You know that's when it hits the fan  
Get over it, honey, life's a two way street  
Or you won't be a man of mine  
Sure I had some beers with the girls last night  
Guys do it all the time

You look like you just took a long look in the mirror  
Tell me baby if things don't look a whole lot clearer

Get over it, honey, life's a two way street  
Or you won't be a man of mine  
Sure I had some beers with the girls last night  
Guys do it all the time

Yeah, guys do it  
Yeah, guys do it  
All the time, all the time  
Yeah, guys do it  
Yeah, guys do it

The crowd yelled at her to keep going and she smiled knowing one of her previous classmates had to be somewhere out there watching her.

"You want more?" She asked and the crowds' response was a loud rumbling applause. "Then you get more."

The band started up again and she clapped her hands to the beat which caused the crowd to do the same.

**I can't believe she bought it  
She got too close and she caught it  
Had a point but she forgot it  
When you skip steps on the way up  
The gaps have a way of catching up  
And you cant cover that with makeup**

Your gonna fall behind me  
Your gonna cry and beg for mercy  
Cause your not ready baby  
And you got nothing on me

Now that I'm getting to know her  
Part of me wants to show her  
Who she's really screwing over  
Cause she's got nothing real  
Taking everything she can steal  
Just like it was her last meal

Your gonna fall behind me  
Your gonna cry and beg for mercy  
Cause your not ready baby  
And you got nothing on me  
_x2_

How long is she gonna be around  
And how long do we have to watch her dumb it down  
Cause when its cheap it fades fast  
And how long does she think its gonna last?

Your gonna fall behind me  
Your gonna cry and beg for mercy  
Cause your not ready baby  
And you got nothing on me

Your gonna fall behind me  
Your gonna cry and beg for mercy  
Cause your not ready baby  
And you got nothing on me  
And you got nothng on me  
And you got nothing on me  
And you got nothing on me

The crowd liked her every move and that made her feel great. The rest of the concert went by in a blur and she couldn't remember how many times she'd almost gotten hit with a hat, bandana, or t-shirt.

She exited stage after her last song and was surprised by all of the calls for an encore.

"Great job Kagome you may go to your trailer and wait there for anymore updates." She thanked the man and handed over the ear piece.

"Kagome!" Kagome turned at the sound of her name being called. She was shocked to find her little brother there.

"Souta! How'd you get here?" she asked pulling him into ha hug.

"Sango let us in." He smiled he was eighteen and at least two inches taller than her.

"Us?" she asked.

"Me and mom!" Kagome smiled happily.

"Where is she?" Kagome looked around for her mother, but before she go her answer she saw the woman standing next to Sango. She ran to her mother and hugged the older woman with all her might.

"Hello Kagome, you did a wonderful job today." Kagome was so happy she hadn't seen her mother in a year.

"Thanks mom." She let the tears escape, "I so happy this is all I could ever ask for." Her brother came over and she pulled him into the hug as well.

"Sango tell my body guards I'm going to lunch with my mom and brother." Kagome said as she got ready to leave.

"Okay see you later, have fun!" They walked out the side door to prevent being run in by the crowds full of fans.

BACK WITH SANGO

Sango went to find Koga they now had plenty of time to finish what they were doing.

"Koga! Koga! Okay I got her to leave which means we'll be able to finish up without any more interruptions lets go." She smiled at him.

"Okay but you better be right this time I don't think we can cut this short one more time…other wise it might not work." He took her arm and they left the room heading for Kagome's trailer.

End Chapter Two

AN: Okay so I'm really excited about all my reviews I think this story is going good. The next chapter is going to be called 'What are you two doing?' I know the title alone is exciting. Anyway leave reviews…the more I get the faster I update. Over and out!


	3. Chapter Three What Are You Two Doing?

Guess what...okay i'll tell you...I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to geiko! Woot Woot! okay so that was a bad joke! Please don't shoot! lol!

Disclaimer: I wish i did but...you guessed it I don't!

Chapter Three: What Are You Two Doing?

Kagome sat across form her mother and next to her brother. It had been so long since she'd seen either one of them that she noticed how much they'd both changed. Souta now had a girl friend and her mother was married.

It was all so exciting. Of course Kagome wouldn't get the chance to meet either of the two because she would be leaving in two weeks to go touring and wouldn't be back for at least a year.

It mad her sad to think she had to leave her family again right after getting back together with them but she knew it was for the better. Know she would be able to send them money and they would be able to live a better life.

She thought about telling her mother about Koga and decided against it. She didn't think her mother would approve of him, after all her was a demon and her mother despised all demons. Especially since Inuyasha treated her the way he did. She was almost sure her mother would make her stop seeing him.

"...and then we were free-falling down a water fall and we all about drowned." Souta had just finished telling her about a trip he and his friends made last month but she didn't catch a word of it.

"What?" She glanced up at him.

"Are you feeling alright honey?" Her mother asked noticing she wasn't all there.

"Yeah just excited about the whole concert thing and then you guys being here." Kagome smiled, "Today feels like the best day ever."

"I bet, now that your famous does that mean you can like do whatever you want?" Souta asked.

"Sometimes, but I also have to follow rules, which like can totally bite sometimes." Souta laughed at her comment.

"Well I bet you're really busy right now and we should probably go anyway." Her mother began getting up.

"If you insist but I really have all day." She pulled out her credit card and paid for lunch.

"Yes we must be going. I hope to see you again soon." She kissed her daughter good bye. "I love you sweetie."

"Love you too, mom." She pulled her into a hug and then ruffled Souta's hair even though it was harder with him being taller. He smiled down at her.

"I love you sis! Come visit me sometimes, and don't forget to bring me a present!" She smiled.

"I won't forget."

"Promise?"

"Yeah!"

They hugged one last time and she watched as her mother and brother walked out of her life again. She wanted so much to cry at losing them again. She rubbed her eyes and the waiter came back with her credit card and ticket.

She took it and left. She took a cab back to the concert and when she got there she paid the driver and headed toward her trailer.

As she got closer to her trailer Kagome listened and she could hear some noise coming from inside. What was Koga doing in there, had her tried to have a band practice in her trailer? That was insane. She opened the door and she heard Sango's voice and then Koga's.

"Hello? Sango? Koga?" She yelled trying to find her friend and boy friend.

"Kagome! Oh shit! Hurry Sango get your stuff and hide!" Koga rushed out of the bedroom. "Kagome! What are you doing home so early?"

"Well this isn't technically 'home' but my mom and brother had to leave so I decided to come here." She looked around him to see if she could tell what they had been doing. "What were you two doing?"

"Nothing!" He said just a little too quickly.

"Koga! Don't lie to me!" Kagome advanced on him.

Sango walked out looking as though they were both innocent.

"Hello Kagome! How's it going?" Sango passed Koga and walked toward the small kitchen.

"I'm fine, but what are you hiding from me?" She went to pass Koga but he stopped her by pulling her into an embrace.

"We aren't hiding anything from you Kagome I promise." He whispered into her ear.

"Well then let me see." She slipped out of his arms and went into the room. She looked around but found nothing of interest. She looked under the bed and saw nothing.

"Okay so I've not found anything yet, but when I do you'll be in for a big surprise." She said and looked up at him.

"No I think it will be you who is surprised." He muttered.

"What?" she looked at him in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind." He turned on his heal and left.

"This isn't fair I hate it when he plays jokes on me." She stomped into the small living area. "And this time you're in on it so that just makes it worse, what kind of prank is it this time? Is he going to invite some insane German over again? Cause the last time he did that it was so annoying even he regretted doing it."

Sango snickered and looked at Kagome sympathetically. "I can't tell you anything, but I will tell you that there are only three people in on this so you won't be able to get it out of you're good friend Jakkob."

Kagome sat on the couch in defeat. "Fine I'll give up this time and just let him do as he wishes with me. After all if I feel like it I can just have my guards haul him away."

They both laughed knowing Kagome would never do anything like that.

"Okay so maybe that was a little weak but I'll think of something to get him back."

"Well I'll see you in the morning!" Sango left to go to her own trailer.

Kagome laid down on her couch and turned on the TV. The cartoons on only made her tired and she found herself falling asleep on the couch. She woke slightly when Koga came back in.

"Where've you been?" She looked up at him through half lidded eyes.

"Out with the boys." He walked over to her and picked her up. He carried her into the small bedroom and laid her on the bed. He left to turn off the TV and then returned.

He laid down next to her and pulled her closer to him and waited for her to fall asleep before doing so himself.

End Chapter Three

AN: Okay so you liked it right? What are Koga and Sango planning? Just review and wait to find out more. You better vote! Or else! I'll never update...and i already have the next chapter written so you better other wise that was just a waste of my time...By the way the next chappie is called 'Worst Prank Ever'


	4. Chapter Four Worst Prank Ever

Okay so here I am back for another round of...wait this is a book not a game show...right! Anyway enjoy!

Disclaimer: don't own Inu and co.

Chapter Four: Worst Prank Ever

Kagome woke up the next morning in a jet. Wait why was she in a jet? She rushed out of bed and got dressed hurriedly.

"Hello? What the hell?" She looked around the private jet and didn't see anyone. "Hello? Where is everyone?" She went to the cockpit to see if the pilot could tell her what was going on.

She made her way to the front of the jet and stumbled when they hit some turbulence. She fell and hit her head. "Damn." She cursed.

"Please take a seat miss we're getting ready to land." Said a voice over the intercom.

She looked out the window and all she saw was water. "How can we land on water?" She asked into the speaker.

"There's a small island on the right miss." Said the driver, she took a seat after checking and seeing that there was indeed an island on the right side. After roughly landing on the small landing space Kagome got up and went to the cockpit.

"Excuse me! May I talk to the driver?" she asked a flight attendant.

"I'll send him out to meet with you." She offered.

"Thank you." Kagome waited on the attendant and wondered what Koga's plan was this time. It was obviously meant to scare her because at this moment she was very worried.

There was a small thump behind her and she turned and checked to see if there was someone behind her. Nope no one.

"You wanted to see me?" Said a familiar voice behind her. She turned and was shocked to see Inuyasha. Wait Inuyasha? This had to be a nightmare. That's it she was dreaming this wasn't really happening. How had Koga set this up? Did he even know about Inuyasha and her past?

She pinched her arm as a reassurance and when a small sting filled her arm on that spot she knew this was really happening. But why? What had she done to deserve this? Wait maybe this could be a good thing she could show him what he had been missing when he picked on her all through high school.

"Hello Inuyasha." She said snidely. 'Had Koga planned this on purpose of was it just a coincidence?' she thought about it and decided on the latter of the two.

"What? How do you know my name?" He looked at her with a confused expression in his eyes.

"Think Inuyasha. Think really hard." She grinned at him she wanted so bad to get revenge on this guy that she didn't realize that her things were being taken off the jet.

"Wait, you seem familiar." He sniffed the air and then leaned closer to her. "Kagome?"

"Very good." She turned to see the last of her things being taken off. "Where are you taking that?" She asked, she walked toward the men and was shocked when Inuyasha followed.

'She's so different, I mean she looks hot! Which for Kagome is like not even possible, and by the looks of things she's rich.' He thought about what was happening. He saw a giant bag being carried off the jet and wondered what was in the bag.

"You can't do that!" he heard Kagome yell at the two workers.

"We were given specific orders to drop you off here with an escort so you could relax for a few days." Said the taller one of the two.

"And I suppose those orders were given to you by Koga." She inquired.

"Yep that's the guy." Said the short pudgy one.

"It figures!" She sighed and threw her hands up, "And who is this escort you're talking about?"

The tall one pointed to Inuyasha, "Him."

"Wait, what? Why me?" he looked shocked at the statement.

"Yeah why him?" Kagome stared at the two men.

"Look lady we were just told what to do we didn't come up with the idea." They continued taking her things off the jet.

"This is just typical for Koga, he probably found out you were an old enemy of mine and thought it'd be fun to let me suffer a week or two with you." She paced a couple time. "Great boyfriend he's turning out to be."

Inuyasha felt himself go tense. "You have a boyfriend?" He asked as if it weren't possible.

"Yeah, and your point?" She looked at him skeptically.

"But…you're Kagome, you can't have a boyfriend." He just couldn't believe it.

"Well I like that! I happen to have a boyfriend, my own fashion line, tons of friends, and I'm famous." She stated it all as if it'd have a big hit on his ego, which it did.

'She's famous? Wow! I never thought in a million years, and what am I? A pilot. A first class pilot but a pilot all the same.' His thoughts made him depressed, after all his dreams were to be rich and famous and here was Kagome the ugliest girl in school and she was rich and famous. And by the looks of it he was going to be stuck with her for two weeks while she rubbed that bit of information in his face.

He waited for the crew to take all of his things off the jet and then left not caring about Kagome. They weren't going to let him get back on that jet so he didn't even bother trying.

He took a seat on the beach ad watched as Kagome was carried off the jet. He laughed at the look on her face. She looked cute when she was mad. He stopped himself he couldn't just go around thinking like that. She hated his guts and that wouldn't change no matter how long they were stuck together on this island.

She had a boyfriend, and she hated his guts because of the way he had treated her. How could he convince her that he'd changed? He could try but he wasn't sure that it would help any.

End Chapter Four

Okay…so tell me you liked it…go ahead…you know you want to…Anyway please review…and the next chapter is going to be called 'Getting to Know the One I Hate'

Review to get more!


	5. Chapter Five Getting ToKnowTheOne I Hate

AN: So here's the next installment of It Would Never Happen to Me. Enjoy! I'm updating this one frist b/c everyone is nagging me to update so here it is!

Disclaimer: Don't own Inu and co. Though I plan to find a way to get them…Notices all the glares…or not!

Chapter Five: Getting to Know the One I Hate

Kagome sat on a rock a few feet away from the jet and he watched her cry as she watched the jet take off. She looked so helpless. He decided that he would at least try to convince her that he'd changed.

"How could he do this to me? He has absolutely no consideration of my feelings. He's sweet one minute and then this. I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere with my biggest enemy." She wiped a tear from her cheek and got up. She'd have to make camp or something. She couldn't just sit here and wait for it to be done for her. Even though she was rich and famous didn't mean that Inuyasha would give a damn.

Inuyasha watched her as she went over to the pile of her things. 'What is she doing?' he watched her dig through the giant bag that he'd seen escorted off earlier. 'Maybe she has a cell phone and plans to make arrangements to get us out of here.' The thought made him relax a little.

He turned his head back to the ocean and watched the waves crash on the beach. He waited for a few minutes to see if Kagome would come over to him and strike up a conversation.

"AHHHHH!" Kagome screamed, "HELP ME!" Inuyasha jumped at her plea for help and rushed over to the screaming girl.

"Kagome what is it?" He looked to where she was pointing and saw a giant snake in her bag.

"Calm down, you'll scare it." She squeaked and he mentally grinned at her, he moved forward to ward off the snake and when it hissed she clutched onto the back of his shirt and wouldn't let go.

"Kagome you have to let go so I can get rid of it." she shook her head furiously. He pried her hands off his shirt and pushed her away from the snake. "Go over there" he pointed to where he had been sitting seconds ago.

She did as she was told and Inuyasha advanced on the snake but it only slithered away too bored to care anymore. He looked around the bag to see what Kagome had been looking for.

He pulled out a tent from the bag Kagome had been going through. 'So that's what she was looking for, why does she carry around a tent?' the thought left him as he heard her voice behind him.

"Thanks." She looked down at her shoes. "Sorry I was so freaked out it's just Koga played a prank on me a couple of months ago and it included snakes. I was so scared when I saw this one. I couldn't help myself." She wiped another tear from her cheek feeling like a wimp. "I just hate him so much right now."

"You don't have to explain, but if you ask me this Koga guy doesn't seem like the nicest person." Inuyasha looked around and decided to put the tent up closer to the forest. The wind was probably less harsh over there.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Her question startled him what was she talking about?

"Why are you being nice to me?" he responded.

"I'm not! You just saved me so I thought I'd thank you and now that that's done I have some things to take care of." She advanced on him and he was almost scared for a second. She grabbed the tent out of his hand and stomped off toward the dense forest in front of them.

He stood there stunned for a second before his body made him react.

"What the hell Kagome? Why are you being so stubborn?" He ran to catch up with her. "I'll put it up." He pulled the tent from her hand and she turned on him and placed her hands on her hips.

"Give that back!" she said the look on her face was about as scary as Freddy Cougar. She reached for the tent and when he moved it out of her reach she stumbled forward. She braced herself for the fall and was surprised when she missed the ground by inches.

Inuyasha had dropped the tent to catch her.

She looked at him with fury in her eyes. Now she had to say thank you again and be all nice. Fat chance of that. She grabbed the tent quickly and looked at him. "Thank you!" she practically yelled. She stomped off again still trying to get away from him. He continued to follow her even though she clearly didn't want his help.

'This guy just doesn't quit does he?' She asked herself and she remembered back in high school their senior year. He'd followed her around all year asking her if she would go with him to Prom. She consistently said no but one night he stopped her on her way home from work and had convinced her that he'd changed and that he really did like her. He was almost sincere.

She had allowed him to talk her into going with him to prom and the night of prom he came to pick her up in a limo and when she got in she saw that it was filled with a bunch of his friends and as soon as she opened they all started shooting at her with water guns full of red cool aid which had ruined her mother's wedding dress which she had borrowed for the big dance.

She had cried all night after slapping Inuyasha and running inside. She could still hear him laughing at her and all of his friends making fun of her.

"Kagome let me help you!" he said coming up behind her. "Please." He grabbed her shoulder but knew the moment he did it was a bad idea.

She turned on him tears in her eyes. "Leave me alone Inuyasha! You just don't quit do you? Just let me do it! Okay! I can take care of myself. I don't need your help." She turned and walked off she stopped a few meters away and began to put up the tent.

He watched upset with himself. He'd made her cry and it made him feel horrible. He took a seat right where he was and watched her making sure she didn't get hurt. He decided that approaching her right at this moment would be bad so he decided to let her relax and cool off.

He watched her attempt to put up the tent for approximately 45 minutes before deciding she might actually want his help.

"Kagome?" He asked cautiously not wanting her to get angry with him again.

"Leave me alone." She pulled the tent onto its sleeve only to have the other side come off. Inuyasha quickly pulled it back into place and he smiled at her. She glared at him but when he winced slightly she looked away feeling bad for the way she was acting.

"Sorry," her voice was so quiet he almost missed her apology.

"Don't worry about it. Take that piece over there and pull it this way." He suggested, she obliged his command and the tent fell into place and looked as if a trained professional had put it up

"Thanks." There was that word again. How many times had she said it today? Four? Five? She decided not to worry about it. She went back to her stuff and began to carry her stuff up to the tent one by one.

Inuyasha noticed what she was doing and moved to help her.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked as she picked up a really big bag. She struggled with the weight and when it suddenly became light she looked up to see Inuyasha taking it from her with little problems.

"Do I need to have a reason?" He asked and she thought about it.

"You always treated me so badly, and now that we're stuck here on this island you don't seem so bad." She stopped momentarily to pick up a different bag. "It reminds me of our senior year."

Inuyasha winced again. He didn't think about her feelings toward him and that the way he was acting would make her think he was just playing games with her again.

"Kagome, I've changed a lot since high school. I have no intention of hurting you again. I'm sorry for all of the problems I caused you in the past."

His apology shocked her but her defenses were still up. She still had a feeling that Koga had her set up and this was just an act.

She was silent for a moment and then continued on carrying her things up to the tent. She didn't know how to respond and she wasn't sure she'd be able to just yet. Inuyasha watched her for a moment and then continued on up the beach. She was still mad at him and she didn't want to talk about the past. She probably didn't even believe his apology. He'd make her see.

They finally finished taking the stuff up to the campsite and Inuyasha started working on building a fire. This was something that wasn't in the manual in training. He dug through his bag hoping for a lighter or at least a book of matches but didn't find any. Maybe Kagome had some.

"Hey Kagome!" he yelled at her so she could hear over her headset. She pulled the earphones off her head and looked at him.

"What now?" She asked, her mean girl act not fooling him. She was trying to make him mad at her. Well it wasn't going to work.

"Do you have a lighter?" he asked not bothering to make eye contact as he continued searching through his bag.

"Yeah, as a matter-of-fact, I do." She rose from her seat in the sand and went over to a small proda backpack. She dug through it for a few seconds then pulled out a small silver square.

"Here you go." She tossed it to him. He caught it and gave her a smile thanks. He continued getting a fire started and watched out of the corner of his eye as Kagome began to look around. She walked to the forest's edge and looked in at the dense jungle.

She turned her back on it not wanting to get lost in the jungle just yet. Maybe she could check it out tomorrow. After all she was going to be stuck here for quite a while.

"Hey Inuyasha?" She said lightly.

"What now?" He asked her sounding annoyed.

"Don't get all huffy with me! I just want to talk!" She sat down next to him and the small gust of wind her body created caused the tiny fire to go out.

"ARG!" I can't believe you! Look what you just did!" Kagome glanced at him in disbelief.

"What's your problem? You're being such a jerk!" She glared at him. "Besides I didn't do anything!"

"Yes you did! You clearly just walked over here and when you sat down your huge butt caused a wind so strong it put my fire out!" he yelled at her and then went back to making the fire.

"UH! Did you just insult me?" She gave him a look of pure evil.

"Um..."He trailed off not knowing if it was wise to piss her off. 'I can take her.' he thought smugly, "No to be precise I just insulted you ass." he smirked at her shocked expression. 'Beat that.' he thought.

Just as he got his fire going again Kagome got up and stepped on the small red flame. "I believe that this is mine." she snatched the lighter from his hands and left to go back to the tent.

"Fine but you're going to freeze too!" he yelled back at her.

She ignored him and went to a small bag next to the tent. She pulled out a small fire starter kit and took some of the extra logs Inuyasha had gathered. She sat down in front of the tent and began setting them up to start a fire with. 'And now I remember why I hated him in the first place. There's no way I'm going to let him try and be nice to me one minute and then a jerk the next.'

It took her all of three minutes to get her fire started. She smirked triumphantly and looked over at Inuyasha who just stared at her in disbelief. 'How could she just not tell me that she had a starter kit? That bitch. There's now way I'm going to be nice to her now.' he went to his bag and pulled out a blanket and pillow. He went back to where he was and laid down to go to sleep.

Kagome's smiled faded as she watched Inuyasha. 'He deserved it.' she kept telling herself but she couldn't help feeling guilty for her actions. It was now almost dark and she decided sleep was the best thing to do. She laid down to go to sleep but found that she couldn't because her conscience just wouldn't leave her alone until she apologized and invited him over to share the warmth.

She reluctantly got up and walked over to him. She could barely see because it was getting dark but she noticed that he seemed to be shaking.

"Inuyasha?" she moved closer to him now worried that he might be freezing to death. Though it wasn't that cold out. "Inuyasha?" She bent down on her knees and leaned over his shoulder. His cheeks were a light pink and his breath seamed to be coming in slow steady puffs. She was just starting to realize just how cold it was.

She shivered and decided to try a new way to get his attention. She grabbed his shoulder and began shaking him. "Inuyasha get up." He quickly jumped at the feeling of her hand. He rolled over landing on her legs.

"What is it?" He placed his cold hand on her cheek and looked at her worriedly. 'Why does she look so innocent?' He smiled at her. "What's wrong Kagome?"

She took his hand in both of her's feeling how cold they were. "You're freezing!" she tried to get up.

"I'm fine." his tough boy act wasn't even fooling himself. He was freezing. It was cold.

"No you're not. Look I'm sorry. Just come over and sit by the fire. Okay?" She got up and pulled him up with her. He smiled at the worry on her face.

"Okay," He didn't even bother fighting with the girl that probably wouldn't have ended up turning out to good. He dragged his blanket along with him as she pulled him over to the fire.

He sat down and welcomed the heat. 'Thank God!' he covered up again and watched as she went back to the tent. She laid down in her sleeping bag and Looked up at him.

"Good night Inuyasha" She closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep.

"Night Kagome." he laid down beside the fire and allowed himself to drift off to sleep as well.

End Chapter Five

AN: Aww so nice of her...anyway...What's happening with Sango and Koga? Find out in the next chapter, 'Realizing Their Mistake'. I hope everyone enjoyed it and you all are really lucky that they made computers...because I can't talk do to lyrangitis...and so i'm missing out big time...lucky for us they made a keyboard...so i can still write! buh bye don't forget to review!


	6. Chapter Six Realizing Their Mistake

AN: so here it is, I know it's finally here. So without further ado…

Disclaimer: Don't own Inu and co!

Chapter Six: Realizing their Mistake

AN: just so you know this is taking place at the same time as chapters 4 and 5!

Koga sat up in bed and realized that Kagome was gone. He glanced over to the small bathroom but she wasn't there either.

'Huh, that's funny, normally she sleeps all day.' He shrugged and quickly got out of bed. Getting dressed he went into the kitchen to have a quick breakfast and then he was gone.

His plans to meet with the band would be in an hour and he wanted to go buy Kagome a present for their anniversary tomorrow before they left for Fiji. He walked out the door with a piece of toast in his mouth and his shirt halfway buttoned. In such a hurry he left the door unlocked, but he was still worried about Kagome; she shouldn't have left without telling him.

'Maybe she's with Sango. Yeah that's it, that's why she didn't tell me.' then he allowed Kagome to drift from his mind, as he left to begin his day. First shopping for jewelry and then hanging with the band.

WITH SANGO 

Sango arrived at Kagome's trailer at nine O' clock sharp. She was to pick up Kagome and take her to an interview with the J-Pop Magazine journalist. She knocked three times on the door and waited for Kagome to greet her at the door.

"Kagome?" Sango yelled after five minutes. Why wasn't her friend answering? Was she okay? She started to open the door when another thought came to mind. 'Is she with Koga? Should I go in?'

She knocked again this time louder. She decided that this was the best idea. The last thing she wanted to do was catch her friends doing something bad.

"Koga? Kagome? Are you in there?" She placed her hand on the door knob and finally decided to enter the trailer. The door was unlocked. A definite sign that at least one of her friends where home.

She let herself in and looked around the main room. Then she went to the bedroom and searched for her friend.

"Kagome?" the place was empty. Her friends where definitely not here. "I wonder where she went." Sango pulled out her cell and dialed Kagome's number. The phone rang four times before clicking over to voice mail. Sango left a short urgent message telling her friend to call her as soon as she got this, and then hung up.

She dialed Koga's number next and hoped to hell that Kagome was with him and that he'd pick up.

"Hello?" said a husky voice on the other line.

"Koga?" Sango didn't recognize the voice but it was Koga's number she had called.

"Uh…he's not here. He left a few minutes ago and I think he forgot this. He said something about Kagome going to kill him and then took off. Is today her birthday or something?"

Sango thought about the question for a moment. "No it's not. Do you have any idea where he might be?" she had to find him. He obviously knew where Kagome was.

"Nope, but could you tell him we're planning a get together tonight? He can come pick up his phone then."

"Sure whatever." Sango was made that this guy just didn't seem to care.

"Bye then."

Sango hung up without saying goodbye and then left to go find Koga, or better yet, Kagome.

ONE HOUR LATER 

Sango sat down exhausted. She'd searched everywhere. From Aeropostal to Zoolanders. Her only two friends had ditched her and ditched her good. How could they do this too her? Did she deserve this?

She sat in a booth at a small ice cream parlor on the corner of thirty second street. This was Kagome's favorite place to get ice cream. She'd said something about it being heavenly.

From the looks of it Sango couldn't see anything that could even be compared to heavenly. It was dusty, confined, and it wasn't as if the service was top notch either.

Sango placed her head in her hands and waited for a server to notice that she'd arrived and wished to be waited on. She sighed deciding no one really cared about her. After all her two friends had ditched her.

"Bad day?" asked a kind voice right in front of her. Her head shot up and her eyes widened when she had finally gotten a good look at the person now across from her.

"Now I know why Kagome comes here all the time."

WITH KOGA 

After listening to the message on his phone Koga had realized something terribly wrong had happened. His men had taken Kagome a day earlier that planned. This meant that Kagome was sitting on some uncharted island alone. No wait they had said they left someone with her. Inuyasha was his name. That just made Koga angrier at himself and his lackeys.

What if this guy tried to take advantage of his Kagome? Then he would just have to kill the guy as soon as he got there. He'd left his band to head straight to the airport. He had t go save his Kagome.

He got to the small airspace that belonged to his band. They wouldn't mind if he used it, this was an emergency. Koga searched for the pilot.

"Hey you," he said to a flight attendant. She was short and skinny. "Where is the pilot of this jet?" he asked indicating the jet behind her.

"Oh well he's not here, we had to leave him on the island." She said, he looked at her shocked.

"What?" he looked at her bewildered.

"We were told to leave him and the girl on the island. They were to be left there for a week." She explained. She looked as if she were about to cry.

"Who told you to do this?" He yelled at her only pushing her closer to tears.

"Um…the men, that is Jacks and Smithy, they told the girl these were Koga's orders. Whoever that guy is he must be pretty mean. She was carried off and I watched as we flew away. She sat on a rock crying."

"What about the pilot?" Koga wanted to know if this man was all over his girl.

"He took his bags and left. He didn't even put up a fight. He just told us good luck finding our way back without him." She sniffled. "I must say. We did have a bit of trouble. I think that the island is one that isn't to be found."

"One more thing. Who gave these orders?" he asked.

"I told you, Koga." She turned ready to leave.

"That can't be right." He grabbed her wrist and turned her back around.

"Why do you say that?" she pulled her wrist from his grip.

"Because I'm Koga." He gave her a sad look, "Are you sure that's who gave the orders, there wasn't anyone else?"

"So you're the mean boyfriend. Well I feel sorry for that girl, that's okay though she's much better off with Inuyasha."

"What do you mean by that?" He snarled. He didn't like the sound of this.

"Well firstly I know Inuyasha would never do this to anyone. His worst enemy included. Secondly Inuyasha is the nicest person I've ever met. (AN: Some of would say different) So at least he'll take care of her." With that said the girl left no longer wanting to be in the man's presence.

Koga let her go. He'd find someone else to take him to Kagome. "Great! I can't do anything right. And knowing Kagome she probably thinks this is my idea of a prank. That only means one thing. I'm dead. Yep that about sums it up." Koga ran a hand through his hair and then left to find another pilot who might know how to find them.

End Chapter Six

AN: So…did you like it? Who's the guy that Sango ran into? Can anyone guess? Okay I'll make you a deal. If seven people guess right I'll post the next chapter pronto…deal? So until next time. Oh yeah, next chapter's called, 'The Truth About Inuyasha.' More to come! Over and out! Review!


	7. Chapter Seven The Truth About Inuyasha

AN: Okay so I'm really disappointed in all of my reviewers, I only had 4 people guess right. Not including my best friend. So that was the main reason I haven't updated besides the fact that we only have 5 days left of school! Yippee! Anyway enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I'm really getting tired of typing this but I don't want to make anyone mad…so I guess I'll say it. I don't own him.

Recap on the Sango part….just encase you can't remember!

_Sango sat down exhausted. She'd searched everywhere. From Aeropostal to Zoolanders. Her only two friends had ditched her and ditched her good. How could they do this too her? Did she deserve this?_

_She sat in a booth at a small ice cream parlor on the corner of thirty second street. This was Kagome's favorite place to get ice cream. She'd said something about it being heavenly._

_From the looks of it Sango couldn't see anything that could even be compared to heavenly. It was dusty, confined, and it wasn't as if the service was top notch either._

_Sango placed her head in her hands and waited for a server to notice that she'd arrived and wished to be waited on. She sighed deciding no one really cared about her. After all her two friends had ditched her._

"_Bad day?" asked a kind voice right in front of her. Her head shot up and her eyes widened when she had finally gotten a good look at the person now across from her._

"_Now I know why Kagome comes here all the time."_

Chapter Seven Mystery Guy

The man chuckled at what he'd just heard.

'Please tell me I didn't say that out loud' Sango thought as she mentally smacked herself. "I'm sorry, I just…" Sango trailed off. She just what? She had no idea. "I uh…" she looked down at a small menu that had a list of their ice cream selection. "I want three scoops of the rocky roads." She decided and looked away as he smiled at her.

"Only if I can join you."

"Excuse me?" Sango couldn't believe it. She'd just completely made a fool of herself and this guy was hitting on her! She couldn't figure it out. Shouldn't he be running in the other direction screaming? Her thoughts were stopped when he spoke again.

Only if I can join you." He repeated calmly.

"I don't even know who you are." Sango protested. She couldn't think of any other reason to turn him down.

"Look I'll give you few minutes to think it over while I go get your ice cream, and then we can argue about this." He left without giving her a chance to refuse the offer.

Sango watched him go in shock. She couldn't believe he'd just walked all over her. She found herself speechless around this guy, but he also ticked her off. How could he just assume she had all the time in the world? And that she wanted to spend it with him? How could e be so confident that she liked him?

'Because you practically told him he was hot a few seconds ago.' Said a voice at the back of her mind.

'Don't remind me." She sighed feeling stupid. Sango tried hard to ignore the voice but didn't have to try hard for the man had returned.

"Here you go." He placed a bow of Rocky Rhodes ice cream in front of her. He had what appeared to be mint chocolate chip.

"So do you come here often too?"

His question confused her at first, but then she realized he was referring to Kagome coming all the time.

"No, I don't really care for lower class ice cream parlors." She responded flatly hoping it would make him leave.

Her words stung. After all this was the family business.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, because it just so happens that we have the best Rocky Rhodes ice cream around." He pulled her dish away.

"Give that back!" Sango was outraged by his behavior. He couldn't do that! Could he?

"You just said you didn't like it, so I'm going to throw it out." He moved to do just that.

"No! Please! I'm sorry, just give it back. Right now my life is depending on that." she said indicating the bowl of ice cream.

"Well since you said 'please'." He slid the bowl over to her and watched as she took a bite. He waited for a compliment that he was sure he would get.

"You're right this is good." Her tone was steady, and held no excitement, but he still felt his ego grow at her praise. "But I've had better." Her remark popped his over-grown ego and he sighed.

"So you know Kagome?" He changed the subject hoping that the new subject wouldn't harm his ego in any way.

"Yes I'm her manager." Sango replied taking another bite.

"Oh so you're Sango!" he smirked, "I've heard all about you!"

She frowned.

"Of course it's all been good things." He reassured her; he smiled wider giving himself away.

"What did she tell you?" Sango started to worry. Had Kagome told her about the train incident? Oh God spare her. Sango quickly decided she didn't want to find out what he knew about her.

"Never mind, I don't need to know. Besides I trust Kagome so I don't think you know anything." She paused and looked down at her bowl. "I have to go." She stood quickly and started walking away.

"Wait Sango!" He rose and grabbed her arm.

"What!" She turned on her heal and jerked her arm away. All she wanted was to get away, and she didn't even know why.

"You…you didn't pay!" He said the first thing that came to mind. 'Shit shit! That was so stupid! You didn't pay?'

Sango glared at him before reaching into her back pocket and pulling out a twenty.

"How's a twenty? You can keep the change." She tossed the bill on the table and turned to leave yet again. She was abruptly stopped when she came face-to-face with Koga.

"Where have you been?" Sango asked in a harsh tone, "And where's Kagome? How did you know I was here?"

"I tracked you using GPS and we have a problem." He glanced around and noticed the man behind Sango. "Who's he?"

"God only knows! What do you mean we have a problem?" Sango glared at him all she wanted to know was where Kagome was.

"Well Kagome's gone." Koga scratched the back of his head and waited for Sango to yell at him.

"What do you mean gone? She's not scheduled to leave for two more days! She has a concert tomorrow! And if she's gone then why aren't you? Aren't you supposed to go with her?" Sango closed her eyes and tried to relax.

"Well what happened was, a couple of my men got the wrong memo and they came last night and took her." He started to pace as his anger rose, "Not only is she stuck on some uncharted island, but she's stuck there with some guy named Inuyasha!" Koga fumed.

"Who's Inuyasha?" Sango asked, she wanted to know if her friend was in any immediate danger.

"I know him." Said the man behind Sango.

"And who the hell might you be?" Koga asked his temper short.

"My name's Miroku Houshi." Miroku extended his hand, but Koga just waved it away. He didn't have time to be courteous.

"Then tell me what you know!" Koga pushed Sango into a booth seat then sat down next to her. Miroku did the same on the other side.

"Now you said that Kagome was _alone_ on an island with Inuyasha?" Miroku asked

"Yeah that's right and if that bastard touches her then I'm going to kill him!" Koga clenched his fist for emphasis.

"Well you don't have to worry about that because Inuyasha and Kagome are sworn enemies." Miroku then began to tell them of how Inuyasha always used to pick on Kagome, and Kagome's previous ugliness. Then he told them that he used to be the one who'd help Inuyasha come up with new ways to torture her. The he brought up the encounter they had a year ago and how he'd apologized and how they had become friends.

"So you're sure she's safe?" Sango asked, "Is this Inuyasha guy going to protect her or is he going to just leave her?"

"I'm not sure." Miroku confessed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Koga yelled. Sango grew worried as she watched Koga yell at Miroku.

"Well the last time I spoke with Inuyasha about Kagome was her last day of school! She was planning on moving. It was our junior year in high school. He'd asked me if I knew where she was because he had a going away present for her. I assumed it was a prank." Miroku shrugged, "After she left she was never mentioned again, like she was never really there to begin with." Miroku though back to any recent conversations with Inuyasha that may have hinted he still even remembered Kagome but could think of nothing. "The last time I talked to him was a month ago. To be honest I don't think Inuyasha even remembers Kagome so maybe he'll take care of her thinking she's someone else."

"Knowing Kagome she'll probably tell him just so he'd be jealous. She'd rather have her pride than something to eat at night." Koga muttered.

"You're not helping!" Sango snapped.

"You're not much of a help either!" Koga yelled back, he rose from the booth. "I'm going to go find Kagome! And don't you two bother to come help!" Koga walked out not waiting for a reply.

"I have to go! I have to help him." Sango said getting up from her seat.

"Wait Sango! I have an idea! We can find her before him!" Miroku stood.

"What? It's not like we have a lot of money or tons of resources." Sango snapped.

"Yeah but I have Inuyasha's phone number!" Miroku smiled.

"Fine I'll meet you tomorrow here at ten! You had better be here!" Sango turned and walked away.

Miroku smiled as he watched her walk away. He was getting through to her; maybe he'd ask her out. Miroku behind the counter and worked on closing up shop. She'd be back tomorrow and then they'd work on finding Kagome.

Miroku wondered what they were doing right now, on some uncharted island alone. Was Kagome boasting about how famous she was? No that didn't sound like something she'd do. But she would show him up for the way he treated her. Miroku chuckled at the thought of Kagome pushing Inuyasha into a pond, or shoving fish up his nose. Yeah this would definitely be interesting!

End Chapter Seven

So what did you think? I got that last idea about Kagome shoving fish up Inu's nose from a Inuyasha episode, if anyone can tell me who it was who actually put fish up his nose then I'll post the next chapter! Good luck! Next Chapter title, "Saying Sorry The Hard Way"


	8. Chapter Eight Saying Sorry Part 1

Hey all I know it's been a long time but I'm just suffering from a lot of stress from life! I'll work on updating this one again as soon as possible! I love you all I swear! And for all of you who are reading my other story it will be updated here in a few days as well!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Chapter 8 Saying Sorry (The Hard Way) Part 1

Inuyasha woke up the next morning right as the last coal in the fire went out. He rose quietly from his sleeping bag and looked over to Kagome to make sure she didn't stir. He smirked when he heard a soft snore escape her. "Isn't that sweet" he heard himself say and he mentally laughed at her. He frowned when he remembered how much she hated him and how they surely would never be friends after what he'd put her through. He remembered the pranks he'd played on her, how cruel he'd been to her. Come to think of it she'd never really done anything to deserve his mean jokes. What had made him pick on her? Of all people? Maybe it was a test? Inuyasha stopped thinking, it wasn't helping anyway, he was trying and trying to make himself sound innocent but he was just a jerk.

'Why not buy her something?' His brain suggested

'Nah that won't work, and where would I buy her something stranded on this island.' he thought 'No. What I need something fool-proof, something that works on all girls' he pondered his problem for a few seconds then at the sound of his stomach growling a mental light bulb clicked on.

"That's it!" he clapped his hands together and then quickly swirled around and slapped his hand over his mouth. Kagome stirred in her tent but remained asleep. "That was close." he muttered, then wandered off his new plan being put into action. He walked along the beach debating what he could make her for breakfast, that was his fool-proof plan, make Kagome breakfast, she would be thankful to have something to eat when she woke. He started thinking about what he could possibly find on a beach that would be fit for breakfast, especially for someone as famous as Kagome now was. He'd already decided that fish would be his first choice, but he decided that he'd need something else too. Just incase she didn't like fish, or she was like a vegetarian or something.

He strolled casually down the beach as if it were normal to be stranded on a deserted island with his once worst enemy. As if it were something he enjoyed doing. But really his only wish was to be back home in his small shack doing what he always did. Nothing. It was his thing, he'd fly plains in the summer for big bucks and then all winter he'd sit at home doing anything he wanted to do. He'd sleep in till noon then get up to watch daily game shows, and he'd eat dinner at nine and then stay up till midnight watching cartoons. He'd loved his life even though he knew it wasn't what he'd always wanted; it wasn't the life he'd expected for himself.

Inuyasha pushed aside his own problems and tried to come up with another food group that he could possibly find on an island but still came up with nothing. He glanced over to the dense forest on his right. Maybe if he went in there he could perhaps find berries or grapes or fruit or something like that. (World record for using the word "or" the most times in once sentence!) He decided that it was his only option left so he made his way into the impenetrable brush of jungle, hoping he made it out alive.

After what seemed like ages of walking Inuyasha came upon a large opening and in the center of that opening was a coconut tree. It was as if God was sending him a sign or something, or maybe he was just losing his mind. Either way he'd found his second food group even though coconut juice didn't sound like much of a meal. He approached the tree and touched it just to make sure it was real. Yep solid as a rock, well sort of. Inuyasha looked straight up and almost growled in frustration when he realized just how high this God given tree was. He could probably scale it in about four seconds if it weren't for his lack of shoes and ropes. (I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible you'll understand why later in the chapter hints the title!)

He carefully contemplated his problem at hand and decided he'd just have to do it bare handed and bare foot. "They never said this was going to be easy!" An optimistic Inuyasha who'd have guessed? (lol!) He positioned himself in what he suspected to be the quickest and easiest way up and began his ascend. As he awkwardly climbed the shockingly skinny tree he was thinking of all of the grateful praises he'd soon be getting from Kagome and how he'd tell her how he heroically scaled the giant palm tree to fetch her her glorious meal. (I feel funny writing all these long words that I never knew that I knew! Lol that sounds funny!)

As he thought of her he began to move faster climbing the tree almost as quickly as a monkey, and that probably what he looked like too! Then as he was about two feet from the top he sneezed and lost his grip. He fell fast to the ground the laws of gravity not failing for one second. He landed on the ground with a loud thump and felt himself collapse. Man did he ever wish he could just fly! Rising stiffly from the dirty ground he brushed himself off then began to climb the tree again. This time when he reached the top he held on for dear life hoping fate didn't have it in for him twice.

Pulling a miniature Swiss army knife from his pocket he cut down five coconuts being careful not to let one fall on his head then he clumsily slid back down. Gathering up the five large coconuts (I know what you're thinking!) he carried them uncomfortably out of the jungle, wishing he had some other method of transportation. As he departed the dense jungle of hell he made his way to the campsite. He dropped off the coconuts quietly, grabbed a couple of items from his bag, and checked to make sure Kagome was still sound asleep before making his way back to the ocean.

As the sun rose over the horizon and cast it's beautiful colors onto the shimmering ocean water Inuyasha bound into the strong current and out to find his next prey, some fish that would provide easy rations for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, at least he hoped! He tied a pointed rock he'd found on the beach to the tip of a yard stick that he just happened to have in his bag. (Haha it's the only thing I could think of! I know its lame! But it had to be something!) Inuyasha made his way into the deeper water but couldn't find any fish.

"Duh Inuyasha! Fish can't swim in high tide!" Inuyasha felt like and idiot, first fishing in the surf and then talking to himself, what next contact from an extra-terrestrial? He made his way back to the beach and then decided that he should look for a small creek or river, there had to be one around here somewhere. As the sun rose higher he feared Kagome would wake and he'd be gone so he quickly entered the God forsaken jungle one last time and killed the first small animal he could catch. Hopefully she wouldn't cry because it just so happened to a cute innocent little bunny. He headed back to the campsite and when he arrived he was thankful to find Kagome still asleep. "Gees how long can she sleep?" he glanced at her pale face in the dime light of the early morning sun, "It must be like seven o'clock already!" (That's definitely waaaaaaaaaaaaaay too early for me!) He took a seat next to the dead fire and worked on skinning the dead animal. He wanted to have it skinned and on the fire before Kagome woke up so she wouldn't freak out because he'd killed the poor animal. It be just his luck that she was a tree hugger.

After he'd skinned it which was harder than it seemed he built the fire back up and then after tying the animal to a stick he placed it over the fire. He let that set and went to work on opening the coconuts. After twenty minutes of cussing and three gashes on his arm and hand from the knife he was using to puncture the fruit he threw it on the ground and gave up.

"Stupid piece of Sh— POP!" Inuyasha looked around dumbfounded. "What the hell?" he looked down and realized what had happened. He laughed to himself slightly then picked up the two halves of coconut. He could see a small amount of liquid still left in the bottom of each half and picked up the next one and got to work doing the same thing to that one as he did the previous one. After another twenty minutes of cussing and an additional four cuts he finally got the second one open. Deciding that that should be enough he left the others and went to check on the rabbit. Turning the animal over on the fire he knew it was only a matter of time before it was ready, and he hoped Kagome would like it. Now all that was left to do was to wait for her to wake up.

ONE HOUR LATER (said like the narrator off sponge bob…)

Kagome slowly opened her eyes awaking from a peaceful sleep, which was until she remembered that she was stuck on a deserted island with Inuyasha. Of all people. She smiled at the thought of him, he was so going down, and it was so payback time. She thought of all the cruel, heartless things he'd done to her and now she was ready for revenge. She climbed gracefully out of bed and looked around, she immediately spotted him, he was sitting by the fire roasting something over the open flames, what the hell was it anyway. Her curiosity made her walk over to him and look down at the small rodent that was tied to the stick. He smiled at her as if he'd just won a Nobel Prize. "I made breakfast." He said indicating the roasted animal and some split coconuts.

"You're kidding right?" She looked at him skeptically and when she realized just how sincere he was she burst out laughing. This had to be by far the funniest joke he'd ever played on her. "Good one Inuyasha! You know I almost fell for it!" she laughed harder unable to sop herself.

"I'm not kidding Kagome. We're stuck on a deserted island with no food and if we don't eat this we'll starve to death" Inuyasha looked as though he were serious, that this information was not to be messed around with.

"No correction you have no food. I on the other hand have enough food to last me a lifetime." She smirked, "and as if I'd ever even think about eating rabbit and coconut!" she laughed one more time for good measure then pranced over to a big yellow book bag. She opened the top zipper and it was almost as if food just flew out at her.

Inuyasha sat there in total shock, she'd just insulted him on so many levels, and he hadn't even said a thing. She was supposed to be happy and thankful that he'd been so thoughtful. Then again maybe he had that coming to him. He decided to shrug it off and let it go. He wasn't going to yell at her for proving him wrong though it'd probably make him feel ten time's better right at this moment. He stood up and walked over to her. She sat rummaging through the bag packed full of easy to eat items deciding on what to eat.

"So…" he had absolutely no idea what to say.

"So what?" she looked up at him, "Well?" She waited for him to answer and watched as he eyed her food. "Ah I see is poor Inuyasha hungry?" she mocked him.

"Well unless you want me to eat that poor defenseless little rabbit over there I would definitely appreciate some real food."

She gave him an "as if" look and then in the sweetest voice she could muster she said, "Well I guess I could share," she looked down at her bag full of snacks, "After all I have enough for the both of us, but…" she trailed off hoping he'd yell at her. That was her first test. If he could go a full day without yelling at her she might just let him off the hook, but she highly doubted that would happen.

"But what?" he clenched his fists and then released them holding in his anger. What now she was going to make him eat the damn rabbit? The messes he got himself into.

"Well you did kill that poor animal and there are starving kids in Africa who would probably kill to have a rabbit that size for dinner, so maybe you should eat that and then if you're still hungry I'll let you have a snack." She smiled sweetly, know this was probably killing him, but like she'd said before he completely deserved it.

He growled slightly and she looked shocked, then he turned and stomped away. He knew full well that he wasn't going to eat the animal, not when he knew that he could soon steal a small snack from her overflowing bag of food. He watched her feast on what appeared to be a nutria-grain bar and some gummy worms. He tried pleading with his eyes, maybe if he looked cute enough she would give him some. He made the puppy face at her feeling completely pathetic for how weak he was acting.

She looked up at him and made an "awe you're so cute!" face before continuing eating her meal. Though the entire time she was trying hard not to give in. She thought it was cute that he'd made her breakfast but she didn't want him to know that! Besides why let him have satisfaction when she could?

She finished her food still plotting on ways to make him suffer but nothing that came to mind sounded good enough. She'd come up with some ideas but now that she thought about them they didn't sound very good. She wanted to do something that would make him regret all of the years that he treated her like shit. She thought thoroughly about what had changed about her in the past few years of her life. She'd come up with a few good things, like her super hot super rich super dead boyfriend, her own success and richness, and then she thought about what had changed the most, the way she looked.

She looked up at the sun rising in the early morning sky and though some more. She felt goose bumps rise on her skin from the sun warming her body and that's when the idea came to her. At first she decided that the idea was way to wicked. Then she decided he deserved it so she may as well show him what he was missing out on.

She rose from her seat and made her way over to the piles of Louis Vuitton suitcases and other name brand bags. She walked over to a Gucci Classic handbag which she knew carried the clothing that would bring Inuyasha down. At least she hoped. Hopefully he wouldn't tell her he was gay or just not be interested. It was male instinct. He would come to her, she had no doubts.

She grabbed the small bag and made her way to her tent. She changed quickly but also did a few other things to prepare Inuyasha for what was to come. She wrapped a fluffy white towel around her body and then pulled on a sleek pair of sunglasses, which were reflective. She smirked at herself in her compact mirror and then she was ready.

Okay so that's all for this part but more humor to come in the next chapter it's just a continuation of this chapter! And it will definitely be just as long and good as this one…I hope! Please review that might help me to be more motivated to write more! That's all! Over and Out!


	9. Chapter Nine Saying Sorry Part 2

He you guys I'm sooo sorry for the long wait, life's been hecktic lately, been in and out of the hospital...yeah whatever i know you don't wanna hear it you just want the story to start anyway, summer vacation so i'll be on more i hope. enjoy

Disclaimer: Nope don't own him!

Chapter Nine Saying Sorry Part 2

The sun was warm on Kagome's back as she stepped out of her tent. She stood under the soft rays of the sun for a few more seconds finishing up on the mental pep talk she was giving herself. She was almost positive she could do this. She just had to put all of her emotions aside and act as if she were staring in a blockbuster hit. She scanned the beach and found Inuyasha sitting on a nearby rock facing the ocean. She thought through her plan one last time before deciding she was going to go through with it.

She planned to walk right past Inuyasha and continue down to the beach until she was a couple of feet from the waves breaking on the shore. Satisfied with her plan she pulled the band from her hair allowing long wavy trendles of raven hair to fall down her back and over her shoulders. She removed the soft towel from around her body and draped it over her arm. She also carried a small bottle of suntan lotion, and a bottle of water. With one last sigh she released any doubts she had in her plan and slowly started toward the beach.

She put on a serious face and added a little sway to her walk, and was on her way to make the boy beg. As she slowly ambled toward the beach and Inuyasha she thought about her plan, and realized that it wasn't as fool-proof as she was hoping. She'd only planned up to passing Inuyasha and laying on the beach. She had no idea what she'd do once she got out there. Yeah she'd put the lotion on and lay there for a while, or until she got hot, but then what?

Hoping it'd all come to her as she went she continued on, but she was slowly beginning to feel the doubt rising in her stomach. She didn't think the few commercials she'd done counted as acting, and the few classes she took all seemed blurry she couldn't remember a thing she'd learned. None the less she put on a strong front and hoped she'd pulled off the sultry look she'd used in one of her previous commercials.

As she was coming up on Inuyasha her strut had become faster and her hips were sashaying like loose cannons. She tried to slow down but feared she'd fall, her legs felt like jelly and she was sure sweat was pouring down her face. 'Calm down girl,' her inner self said, 'show this fool what he's missing out on." Kagome felt her confidence rush back to her and she moved her long legs like a pro super model strutting down the catwalk.

She held her head high as she passed Inuyasha. She felt him turn towards her.

"Kago–" He fell into a stunned silence and she almost stopped to ask what he was going to say but her body wouldn't stop. She smirked instead and just continued on. She shivered slightly, she could feel the heat of his gaze on her back. She didn't think he was checking her out but then again, he was a guy.

She felt emotions rise up in her chest like bubbles trying to pop. She liked these feelings inside. She liked the power she felt she was holding over Inuyasha right at this moment. She'd never done something this bold before, and this was only the beginning, she vowed. She'd think of other ways to torture Inuyasha, other ways to get back at him for all the years he put her down. Besides it's not like she had anything better to do anyway. They could be stuck here for as long a three weeks. Though Kagome doubted it. Koga was as much a trickster as he was jealous.

She was already sure being stuck on this island with Inuyasha was his idea, but she was sure he was going to regret it. Kagome almost got another idea, but her hatred for Inuyasha measured more than that of Koga. At least Koga said sorry, and sincerely meant it. She pushed the thoughts of Koga aside as she arrived at her planned spot on the beach. She laid out her oversized towel then bent over to fix the corners, knowing full well that she was giving Inuyasha a free show.

She straightened up quickly and then slowly brushed her hands along her backside to make sure he hadn't seen too much. Deciding she didn't care anymore she sat down with her lotion and began to massage the oil into her skin. Her right foot was first, her foot included. Kagome stretched it this way and that until she had given full attention to every square inch. Then she gave the same treatment to the left. Kagome allowed the bottle of lotion, which was perched in her lap, to accidentally "slip" and fall to the ground. When she reached down to grab the bottle she stole a quick glance at Inuyasha.

He'd risen from his seat on the rock and was standing stock-still like a statue frozen in place forever. Kagome spared him a beautiful smile then continued on first with her arms and then her stomach and chest. When she'd finished she sat to bottle off to the side and then stretched out on her towel and allowed the sun to warm her skin.

All thought proccesses had stopped. Inuyasha was stunned silent. He couldn't think, he couldn't move, he didn't even have control over his mouth, which hung wide open attracting flies. All he could do was stare. Stare at the beauty he once called ugly. How could he have been so stupid? He should have known that karma was going to come back around and bite him in the butt. All those years he'd made fun of her, sure she wouldn't amount to anything, and now look at her. She was famous, rich, and hot! He wasn't even going to deny it, she was hot, she knew it and he knew it. And what was he? A first class pilot with an old run-down shack and now stuck on an island without his own plane. He watched her for several minutes. Watched as she smoothed the lotion up and down her legs. Those skillful hands moved slowly yet surely. Yeah she knew what she was doing. She was playing him. She was playing him and he didn't like it one bit.

He'd tried to say sorry. He'd fixed her breakfast. He'd even helped her with her tent and saved her from a snake. What else would he have to do before she'd forgive him? He finally gained control of his body. Deciding Kagome wasn't going anywhere for a while he headed off down the beach in the opposite direction. He thought about the pranks he'd played on her. He figured that for every prank he'd played on her he'd have to do something nice to make up for it. He remembered a time back in the tenth grade where he'd convinced Kikyo to invite Kagome to her birthday party so he could pull off the "ultimate" prank. They'd had everything set up perfectly. The girls would be out in the back yard at a bonfire, telling ghost stories and gossiping about the latest fashion don'ts, when a call would come for Kagome. The call would be from her mom wanting her to come home early because Souta, her brother, had gotten sick.

Well everything was going well until the phone rang and Kagome's "mom" came on the line. Kikyo went to tell Kagome but found her gone. So she sent Eri, another girl at the party to tell Kagome's mom she wasn't here. Inuyasha felt stupid now seeing as he forgot to tell Kikyo about that part of the plan being a prank phone call. Anyway, the Eri girl had come to the front yard and witnessed the trama that would have haunted Kagome all her life but instead it probably still haunted Eri.

Inuyasha had hung himself in Kikyo's front yard in an old sycamore tree, using a lineman's harness similar to those used by utility crews. When he heard the scream of the girl and realized it wasn't Kagome he opened his eyes and tried to calm her down. This only made the girl scream more. Miroku, who had helped him with this prank, came out of the house and helped inuyasha down, they then calmed the girl and then procceeded to plan a new prank.

Inuyasha wondered if that one still counted even though Kagome hadn't been involved with it. He debated over asking her where she had disappeared to, but then decided not to risk his cover. If she didn't already know about it then he wasn't planning on letting it slip. She'd end up going beserk! Inuyasha started thinking about what it was he could do for Kagome, seeing as she had food and shelter, and probably her whole world inside those eighty bags. He debated over all of the old black and white movies he'd seen. He figured she would enjoy that kind of attention. Unless she went for the assholes who pick on her as a form of affection. It'd be just his luck. Maybe he could somehow build a plane and fly them away to safety. Nah, he didn't think he could build an entire plane, let alone get it to work!

Why was he stuck on this damn island? What had he done to deserve this? Nevermind he knew the answer to that, but what about Kagome? Was that just bad karma coming back for him. Kagome was his punishment. This island was just the location, it had nothing to do with what he'd done wrong. It was his fault he was in this situation. No wait, it was Koga, whoever the guy was, it was his fault he was stuck on this island with Kagome, and he was going to pay in more than one way when they got back. Not only had he dragged himself into this mess but also Kagome. He must have known how he had treated Kagome with all the pranks, so why did he do it? And according to Kagome this wasn't a new thing, this was normal to her.

He felt fury build up inside of him and he was ready to strangle this Koga guy. If only he hadn't done the same thing to Kagome. Would it really be right for him to punish Koga? Seeing as he'd done the same thing. What he wanted to know is why they were dating? He was so confused. Inuyasha stopped walking. He looked around and realized he'd gone farther than he should have. He couldn't even see the campsite. He started walking back working on a plan, something he could do to make Kagome like him, or atleast accept his appology. Maybe he could find a pearl in a clam somewhere in the ocean!

'Yeah and maybe you'll find a magic bean that will grow into a jet so you can get out of here! Dream on buddy!'

Damn he hated his odds. He stopped suddenly as he heard a scream. He listened and heard it again.

"INUYASHA!"

It was Kagome for sure. He took off down the beach now fearing the worst. God he hoped she was okay.

End Chapter Nine

Hey tell me what you think! What kind of trouble is Kagome in now? Find out in the next chapter, more reviews faster i update! Promise!

over and out.


	10. Chapter Ten The Truth Comes Out

Disclaimer: don't own em!

Chapter Ten: The Truth Comes Out

"INUYASHA!"

The bloodcurdling scream reached Inuyasha's ears, and in an instant he was zapped out of his thoughts and running down the beach. Different senarios kept playing through his head. In one she'd gotten bitten by a snake. In another she was being attacked by natives from the island and they were taking her as a sacrafice for their god. In another a giant spider had crawled on her and was climbing up her stomach. His gut wrenched and he felt a wave of ergency rush through him when he heard her scream again.

He hadn't realized he'd walked as far as he had, he was running as fast as he could and he still couldn't see her in the distance. Maybe the natives had already taken her into the forest, but then where was her towel? What if a shark had come up on the beach and taken her out to sea? But then where was the blood. He heard her scream again and knew she was just up ahead, right over the hill in front of him. He picked up speed and raced up over the hill. As he reached the peak he looked down at where she was, laying on her towel, perfectly perched and not a snake or native, or shark in sight, there wasn't even any blood that he could see.

He slowed his pace slightly but kept running just incase. She could have hurt herself or gotten sick. He reached her and she looked up at him with an innocent look. He couldn't help himself he stared at her still in awe of her beauty.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha couldn't keep the concern out of his voice. "Are you hurt? Bleeding? Did a snake attack you?"

She shook her head no and he saw a look of surprise cross her face.

"Then what is it?" He looked her over trying not to act upon his male instincts and stare.

"I need help putting lotion on my back." The words escaped her mouth and Inuyasha's brain did a 180, he'd worried for her safety and it just turned out that she was playing him. The instant that he'd realized this new information he exploded.

"KAGOME! Are you serious!?" he took her by the shoulders and looked her in the eye. "I was worried sick! I thought you had been attacked or something! Don't do that too me! I can't believe you'd do something like that!" He saw guilt set in her facial expression but then something overcame it.

"Oh, and you haven't done anything like it have you? You think I don't know just because it was Yuri and not me. I saw you Inuyasha. I about screamed for a moment there, acctually I did, you just didn't hear it, I didn't eat anything for a week after that night!" She tried to be snide but it came out more like she was about to cry.

"What are you talking about?" man was he confused.

"Oh come on you remeber don't even try it with me." She pushed a finger into his chest. "That night when I was invited to Kikyo's party, I knew it was a setup, I left early because of it, well not early enough cause I saw you, hanging in the tree, I paniced at first, I opened my cell to call 911 and then I saw Miroku, he walked up and told you I should be coming any second. And you opened your eyes and gave him a thumbs up, 'This is going to be great.' that's what you said, and then Miroku left and you went back to faking dead." The tears escaped despite Kagome's efforts to hold them in.

"I never thought in a million years that you were that heartless, wanting me to believe you were dead, hung in a tree. I knew you were mean Inuyasha, but after that I knew you were heartless, and that's why I hate you Inuyasha and nothing you do will change that." She pushed him away, grabbed her things and went back to her tent, realizing how upset she really was.

Inyasha sat there in the sand for a few moments taking in what she had said. So she did know about the prank, and now Inuyasha felt worse that if he'd actually been hung in a tree. He wanted so bad to kick his own ass. Now he knew it wouldn't matter if he was nice to her or not, she'd hate him anyway. Inuyasha felt so bad in fact that he sat there not moving, and even when his stomach rumbled he didn't get up. He figured it'd take three days and then Kagome wouldn't have to put up with him anymore. He turned to face the ocean and watched the waves roll in. It was almost mesmerizing, he sat there for hours just waiting, watching, and feeling ashamed of himself.

He knew now he didn't deserve Kagome's love, or even her friendship. He remembered how he felt racing down the beach thinking she was going to die. He tried to imaging what it'd feel like as a teenager, seeing someone you knew hung from a tree. It must have been horrific. She probably had to go to a shrink. He'd put her through alot, but all of those foolish pranks didn't matter anymore, what it really summed up to was that one night. The sheer panic, the shock, even though she didn't like him, it hurt her to see him tied up in the tree. Even though she'd already hated him, she'd felt as if a part of her was responsible. Maybe she could have left sooner, Maybe he could have run faster.

He let the pained feeling of straight up shame. He pushed the thoughts away not wanting to feel sorry for himself. He didn't want to feel at all. He watched the waves instead, stuck inside his guilt.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ (my cooliful little dividers...since everything else disappears! lol!)

Kagome let the tears fall as soon as she entered her tent. The same scared feeling she'd had when she'd seen Inuyasha that night crept into her head. She saw his hanging body his pale face, and then suddenly she knew it wasn't real. Inuyasha was outside, fine as could be, it was all just a joke. She felt a new wave of anger rush through her. God how she hated that man. A frustrated sigh escaped her and she wiped away the last of the tears. She put on some shorts and a tank top, then laid down to take a small nap. All of her emotions had made her sleepy, and crying had given her a headache.

She didn't want those memories hauting her dreams like they used too. So she dreamed instead of a flying circus, radient colors, beautiful acrobats, funny clowns, couragous men in cages with tigers. Maybe she should just dream forever. Never wake up, it sounded good to her.

End Chapter 10

Okay I was going to do more but i've gotta go and probably won't be on for a couple of days, tell me what you think. The next chapter will be happier i just had to get a few serious parts over with. Please review! thanks!


	11. Chapter Eleven Jungle Boogie

Okay now that my em chapter is over everything can be happy again! yay! So I'm trying to finish my stories, I'm updating as fast as I can type, so give me some reviews to keep me typing!

Disclaimer: Don't own em!

Chapter 11: Jungle Boogie! (Or not...)

Kagome woke up to a beeping noise. She struggled to sit up. Where was it coming from? She looked around inside her tent but didn't see anything. She listened for a moment and the sound was gone. Had she just imagined it? She went over to her tent entrance and looked outside, where was Inuyasha? She stepped out of her tent and looked around. She didn't see him anywhere. She went over to her yellow bag and pulled out some food. She pulled out enough for her and some for Inuyasha. She wasn't going to let him starve. She didn't want to completely stoop to his level. She knew her out break earlier had shocked him, he hadn't known she'd seen him, and his being scared that she was hurt, made her feel bad for doing it. It wasn't her fault. She could keep telling herself that, but she doubted it would matter.

She poked the fire with a stick and pulled her lighter and a book out of one of her many bags scattered around her tent. She ripped out some pages from the book and threw them on the coals, and then she neatly stacked some wood above it. She carefully lit the paper and watched as it smoked for a few seconds before taking off. She threw a couple more logs on the fire and then went to look for more wood

* * *

"It's ringing hold on" Miroku hushed the girl next too him. She was so controlling, and so annoying. He let the phone ring a few more seconds before hanging up. 

"What? Why are you hanging up?! Call again!" She ordered. He put the phone in his pocket and ignored her.

"He's not answering; he's probably got it turned off. There's no use in calling back." He explained.

"Well you could at least leave a message." she said pointedly.

"Will you just stop, you're so annoying, he didn't answer and he probably won't, even if I did leave a message, he won't call back." Miroku didn't mean to be rude but it was already out. There was no taking it back now.

"Don't speak to me like that!" She huffed; he saw a glimmer in her eyes and knew she was close to tears.

"Look, Kagome will be fine, as much as they hate each other, they won't kill each other, or let each other get hurt." Miroku gave her an awkward pat on the back and then pulled his phone out of his pocket. "I'll call back and leave a message how about that"

"No your right, they'll be fine, besides, you know Inuyasha better than I do." She wiped off the one tear from her eye; she never knew loosing Kagome could make her feel so bad. She let out a long sigh. "We weren't even able to give her her present."

"What do you mean?" Miroku was lost.

"Tomorrow is Kagome's birthday, we were supposed to have a party and then she and Koga were supposed to take 2 weeks off for her birthday." Sango explained.

"Oh, I see." Miroku had forgotten, he'd written it down somewhere but it must have slipped his mind. "We should take a break, we'll call again later," he went back and got her an ice cream cone and brought it out to her.

* * *

Inuyasha waited on the beach for a few hours sulking, which only caused himself annoyance. He decided this was not the way to handle Kagome. He needed to make her see he had changed. He pondered his options and then headed off down the beach. As he walked he picked up rocks, and then threw them skipping them on the tide. He'd done nothing but mope for the last hour and he was starting to get a head ache. His stomach growled and he almost thought about going back to eat the food he'd made for breakfast, but he didn't have the nerve. What if Kagome was up there? He couldn't confront her, not until he had a way to explain himself, to make amends. He didn't even have the balls to look at her. Knowing what he'd done to her. Karma really was coming back to kick him in the ass.

He'd tried with breakfast and that hadn't worked. What else could he do on a deserted island to make Kagome like him? Then it struck him. He'd had his cell on him when they kicked him off the jet. Maybe he could call for help. Why hadn't Kagome thought of that? Surely she had a phone, or maybe she just wanted to torture him for a week and then get the hell out of here. No, she wasn't that heartless, plus she was too much of a girly girl now days. He could tell. There's no way she'd stay out here longer than necessary. She could torture Inuyasha some other way. She certainly had more important matters to deal with, he wasn't that important. Was he?

He decided no, the with the growl of his stomach and the pounding in his head decided to sneak back to camp and get some Tylenol and food. Maybe that would calm his nerves and he'd be able to talk it out with Kagome. That would make him feel so much better. he turned to go back the way he came from when he realized he was lost, he must have gone farther than he'd thought. He looked for signs of the fire, or anything he'd noticed from yesterday, but nothing looked familiar. He walked back for a few meters, and then realized he somehow must have been on the opposite side of the island. He wasn't sure how big it was but he was sure it would take a while to get back.

He sighed, yep Karma was after him till death, or at least until he'd made nice with Kagome, to bad she was so damn stubborn. He started walking, hoping he was headed in the right direction. He walked for an hour before stopping to rest. His stomach was really growling now. And the campsite was nowhere in sight. Maybe he'd gone the wrong way. Should he turn back? He kept walking figuring it was his best chance to keep going in the same direction. He'd make it back eventually. He hoped.

* * *

Kagome had made her way into the woods by about a mile, still no sticks big enough for a fire. She'd gathered little twigs, but they wouldn't last long. She found a decent sized rock and took a seat, needing a moment to rest. She looked around, eyes squinting trying to see where she was. It was really dark due to the dense foliage around her. There was hardly enough room for her to sit. 

Getting back up she started walking again. It was going to take a while, she decided, this was not a good forest to get lost in. She could barely see three feet in front of her, it was so crowded with trees and vines and branches. She didn't know which way was out but she figured she'd reach beach eventually. Something about this place made her assume it was rather small.

She dropped the useless twigs she had onto the ground, and now they sat useless in front of her, like a trap door. She stepped over them with ease. Keeping her pace fast she walked glancing around slightly, but she kept her eyes mostly on the path. She didn't want to be walking in circles for hours. Walking mostly straight she found a few nice sized logs but by this point she was exhausted. She couldn't carry them and walk. She needed a brake. She walked for a few more minutes before running out of energy and collapsing in a heap on the ground.

She heaved a heavy sob, she was helplessly lost and Inuyasha was bound to be way out of hearing range. She would never live to see his face again. She wouldn't be able to say sorry for her outburst, even if it was mainly his fault, she still felt bad for doing it. Tears stung her eyes and she tried to hold it back, but they came willingly. She needed to cry, she told herself. She needed to get it out of her system. She needed to be sad. That way she could get over it, and over come the impending doom that she knew lay ahead.

The tears stained her cheeks as she stood back up, she'd caught her breath and was determined to live. She wanted to see Inuyasha again, even if it was only for a minute. She didn't know what it was inside her that had her thinking that way, but she found she couldn't help herself. Nothing else in life mattered anymore, she would die, she knew, and her mind was telling her the truth, hook, line and sinker. She fell for it too. She wanted Inuyasha; the only thing keeping her alive was the need to see him.

He was her will power, even through the hate, she needed him. She hated that fact but knew it was true. She promised herself if she lived she would never think about him this way again. He didn't deserve her love. He didn't deserve her tears. She felt torn between her feelings and pressed on. Needing to escape the confines of the dense woods around her. She tried running, but after getting her foot stuck and twisting her ankle, it was impossible to even walk. She cursed herself.

Why was she so stupid? She was supposed to be reformed, smart, pretty, and famous. Not stupid, desperate, and whiney. She stood up and walked on, her inner strength carrying her despite the pain in her foot. She came to the first clearing, it wasn't wide but it was enough for Kagome to lie down for a bit. She knew she couldn't lie down too long, otherwise she'd have chiggers and be itchy all over, but she just needed a quick power nap.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Inuyasha's long trek across the sand finally ended when the campsite came into view. He walked up and grabbed some food that Kagome left out on the ground next to the fire. He looked around for her but she was nowhere to be found. He opened the tent door and found she wasn't there either. By the looks of the fire she hadn't been here for an hour. Maybe she went for a walk. The thought seemed absurd. She was mad at him but she wasn't stupid. What if she'd come looking for him and was still out looking for him.

He sniffed the air. Nope, she was out of his range. The only way he'd be able to find her now was if she started bleeding, and he didn't want that. He figured that he wouldn't find her on the beach; he would have smelled her nearby with the wind coming off the ocean. He knew she had to be in the forest. He scoped it out for a few minutes and then grabbing one of her bags he emptied it and filled it with food, clothes, her lighter, and other essentials incase he got lost, or found her and she was hurt.

He took off into the woods knowing this was the only way to find her. He hoped to find her as soon as possible, if he went to long without finding her he'd have to think the worse. Hell, she could already be dead for all he knew. Whatever the case it was getting cold and dark and he couldn't leave her in here alone. He had to find her. He forced his way through the impenetrable wooded area. So far he'd had so much trouble that he figured strong forces were working against him. This is ridiculous, he thought and he snapped a low hanging branch out of his way.

He picked up his pace; with each minute that passed he became more worried. She was alive, he kept telling himself, there was no way she was dead. The thought was a little helpful, but his worry was never ending. He rushed himself and before he knew it he was short of breath and in need of a break. He cursed himself and the four letter word rang through the air. He sniffed the air hoping against all odds to catch her scent.

No luck, it was too crowded, there was no breeze to carry her sent to him. He almost wished she fall and scrape up her hands, then he'd be able to find her. He rose from his seat and started through the narrow path in front of him. He was bound and determined to find her. He would find her he promised himself, and she would be alive and well. The promise had him going again and he was almost running searching frantically to find her. He stumbled upon a few trails that looked like they'd been recently used, but they were mostly that of wild animals.

Inuyasha hoped that there were no predator's out here. He could only imagine the bad things that could happen to Kagome without wild beasts out to get her thrown in the mix. He found a small pond and took minute to rest. He had a quick snack from the bag and then continued on. He needed a distraction to keep him from going insane. He needed to see her face and know she was okay. These feelings were new to him, but he could tell it was too late to stop them now. He yelled her name hoping she was nearby and that she would hear him, but nothing came. He sighed heavily, he didn't want to give up so he just kept walking. he prayed that he'd find her soon.

* * *

Kagome awoke to a loud snapping noise to her right. She looked around in fear hoping nothing was out there coming for her. She got up and continued on, she felt more sure of herself after her nap. She started walking in the opposite direction that the sound had come from. She walked for a long time never seeming to get anywhere. She started to notice that the forest wasn't so dense. Maybe she was almost out. She thought about Inuyasha then scolded herself, she needed to keep him out of her head. She didn't want the distraction. He was the reason she was in this situation in the first place. Well that wasn't totally true, Koga had been the one to dump her on this wretched island in the first place, but Inuyasha was making matters worse. She laughed and cried when she finally forced her way out into the open. She did a small victory dance and jumped up and down.

Her stomach growled and then she realized she wasn't near the camp. She didn't know where she was. She thought about walking then looking at the sky saw it was probably going to rain soon. The clouds in the distance were not pretty an almost bruised looking color. She decided to reenter the forest and find a safe place to wait out the storm. She gathered some sticks as she went and thought about attempting to make a fire. She thought it might help, but then again she might just start a forest fire. She found an odd looking cave and after scoping it out a little bit arranged some leaves on the hard rock ground and sat down to wait.

* * *

OK so I'll stop there, it's better than the cliffy i was planning on giving you...oh well i figured you deserved this. WOOT! Review it you liked it review if you didn't, let me know if i didn't some thing wrong...which i normally do...teehee! adios! 


	12. Chapter 12 When it Rains it Pours

Disclaimer: InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi. The only thing I own is a pos car that I love dearly.

Chapter 12 When it Rains it Pours

Kagome watched as the sky grew darker. The storm was moving fast she could tell, she hoped silently that Inuyasha would be ok. Sitting with her back to one wall of the cave Kagome sat playing with one of the sticks she'd gathered on her way in. Using her fingernails Kagome tore off all the bark and started shaping it into a sharp point by scraping it across the rock floor she was sitting on. As boredom took over Kagome found herself humming her favorite songs and biting her nails, both had been bad habits that she'd been known for back in high school. She tried not to think about her past, but with Inuyasha back in her life it as hard not to. She remembered just how much she once hated him, and then she wondered why that hate wasn't still as intense.

Probably all those years of being popular after high school. She'd finally put her guard down. She wasn't afraid of everyone she knew anymore. She had friends that cared about her and a boyfriend...who well, wasn't all that great of a boyfriend, but she could dump him and get a new one. That was no big deal. She knew quite a few attractive guys that would love to date her, not that she was cheating on Koga or anything. She just happened to have very un-secret admirers.

A bolt of lightning suddenly lit the sky causing Kagome to jump. She counted slowly and got to 5 before thunder followed it. She waited for another 5 seconds before the rain started. It poured so hard Kagome was sure it was probably monsoon season. It rained for what felt like forever and Kagome just sat there sharpening her stick and humming a song. There was enough lightning that she could see everything around her, and the thunder was louder than her speakers during a concert. She wondered how large the storm cell was, but knew she never would find out for sure. She was stranded, with 8 pieces of wood and no food. She wondered where Inuyasha was and if it was any worse out on the beach. Probably, her things would be blown about by the time she got back. She sat there, rhyme schemes running through her head trying to make up lyrics to a new song. She wanted to write a slow song but nothing came to mind. She was fresh out of ideas. You'd think being left on an island with the school bully would give you something to write about, but nothing came to mind. Kagome lay down and got as comfortable as possible with a rock as a pillow.

She lay there silently. Hoping the rain would wash away all of her pain. She was silently wishing that Inuyasha was near. Praying he was safe in their tent. She watched the rain pour down for hours and began to feel drowsy when a shape in the distance moved. Kagome sat up quickly. She watched the shape. It was big like a bear and fat like a hippo. She was confused as to what it was. Though she wasn't all that anxious to find out just what it was. It slumped to the ground and crawled on all fours. She backed into the corner of the cave hoping it wouldn't smell her fear. Suddenly it reared up and started sniffing the air, looking all around for something, probably her. Kagome gulped and watched in shocked horror. It moved closer and a flash of lightening lit the sky. It wasn't bright enough so that Kagome could see what was coming for her. She got up and picked up her sticks. They weren't much but at least they might help.

Though she was starting to doubt that very much.

Lightening lit up the sky again and she watched at it approached her. It appeared to be standing, so she guessed it to be a bear. She thought about where she was and realization struck, she was in the bears cave. It was just her luck. She went to the edge and it grew closer. She couldn't see much but from here the animal looked gigantic. It was actually incredible if it weren't for the fact that it could possibly eat her. She looked off to the side on the rain soaked ground there was a log that seemed small enough for her to pick up yet big enough to knock the bear out for a second so she could run. She went to it and picked it up. She knew she didn't have much time before the bear smelt her so she silently lifted the log and slowly made her way around the animal.

She approached it from behind and she could clearly see its destination was in fact the cave she'd just been in. She got as close as she dared then heaved the log over her head. Just as she was using all her strength to swing the log around and deck the bear it turned and attacked. She went down fast and all she could think to do was scream. So that's exactly what she did. The ear piercing sound left her throat soar but she was sure Inuyasha would hear it.

"Ow!" Kagome went still, the bear just spoke. "Why'd you have to scream?!" It was Inuyasha not a bear that had her pinned to the ground. She looked him over; he seemed to have strapped some giant leaves together and draped them over his back to keep from getting wet. That's why he looked so big and scary.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled with relief and wrapped her arms around him in a big hug. "Thank God."

"What do you think you're doing?!" He was harsh in his tone but Kagome was just so happy he wasn't there to kill her. They lay there, him on top of her, her with her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, for a few long seconds before it hit them. Kagome had been holding him captive in her arms, until realization kicked in. She pulled away fast and in her rush accidentally hit him.

He gasped a bit and growled at her. "Sorry" She clapped her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. She didn't understand why she was so happy, but she didn't have time to think. He quickly got up off of her and pulled her to her feet. She took his arm and pulled him after her as she led the way to her cave. She took him to the cave and they both sat there for a few minutes in silence. Inuyasha looked Kagome over for a few minutes wondering how she really was.

"Why'd you wonder off?" It was the only thing he could think to ask. It was after all the reason they were in their current situation.

Kagome looked around her for a moment, the last thing she needed after the day she'd been having was a lecture, "I went to look for some wood for the fire, and I thought I'd make us something to eat." She paused for a moment and he waited, "Well I wasn't paying attention because I was still a bit mad, and I got lost."

He grimaced at her stupidity but didn't make a comment on the fact. "Well, you're okay now so I guess everything's fine." He looked at her hard, "Are you hurt?"

Kagome thought it over for a moment. "Just a few scrapes nothing really bad." She glanced at her ankle, it only hurt a little, probably just a sprain, and she didn't want him to worry. The thought struck her as odd; she should be putting him through misery. She wondered for a moment if the few acting careers she'd taken could pay off. "Actually I think I might have sprained my ankle." She reached a hand out to the ankle in question and winced as she pressed her hand against it. It did hurt.

"Let me take a look at it." He moved closer to her and reached out for her leg. She set it in his lap and he slowly removed her shoe and pushed her pant leg up. He grimaced at the red swollen flesh and gently stroked his fingers over the skin. She flinched noticeably and he murmured an almost silent apology. He saw a small red line leading up her leg and he pushed her pant leg up further to see how long the cut was. He grimaced at the cut, it deepened considerably as it moved up her leg and he wondered at its origin. He touched it lightly and she cursed under her breath. "Sorry," he murmured again as he pulled her pant leg back down. He moved to examine the other leg and as he raised her leg onto his lap she let out a soft giggle. His hand had just brushed over her knee when she made the sound. He grinned to himself averting his eyes to her leg. He worked the pant leg up, but this leg seemed fine. It had a few minor scrapes, but nothing serious. He glanced up at her and she had her eyes closed and her head tossed back. Her hair fell down her back and pooled in a small pile on the rocks below. It looked soft despite the dampness.

He repressed the urge to pull her fully into his lap and kiss her full on the mouth. Wait! He stopped his thoughts and mentally scolded himself. He couldn't be feeling this way about a girl he'd bullied in high school; no matter how good she looked. He still couldn't help the fact that he had the hots for her. There was one urge he didn't feel the need to repress however. He allowed his hand to brush over her knee again and her head shot up. A surprised giggle surfaced and she shook her head hard.

"Don't even think about it." She warned in a voice that was low and husky. He could tell how hard she was trying to keep from laughing. He quirked an eyebrow and she mimicked the expression. It was clearly a challenge and since he had the upper hand he went for it. Using his right arm he locked her legs between the muscles of his legs and his arm. With his left hand he softly poked at her knees and upper thighs. She shook for a moment; her expression unreadable and then as his hand brushed over her knee again she burst. Her laughter filled his ears bringing a smile to his face. This was the Kagome he should have known existed in high school. This beautiful, fun, exciting Kagome. Why hadn't he known she was in there, hiding behind the braces and glasses and baby fat? In that moment he wished he could take it all back. He wished he could take away all the pain he'd caused her.

He stopped his hands and she relaxed almost fully in his lap. She was quite the squirmy one. He surprised them both by what came out of his mouth next. "I'm sorry Kagome; if I could take it all back you know I would." She seemed almost confused, as if she couldn't possibly know what on earth he was talking about.

"I don't know how I feel about our past InuYasha, but I do know that our future won't be affected by it." She smiled brightly up at him and he was totally taken by surprise yet again. He had let his guard down and that had been her plan the entire time. She overtook him and he was trapped beneath her. She had her weight fully on top of him and if it hadn't been for the sprained ankle he would have flipped their positions. He wasn't going to risk hurting her, besides it wasn't like he wasn't enjoying her on top of him. Again he had to rein in his thoughts; there was no way Kagome would want to be with him. He was the jerk of her past. She deserved better anyway. He couldn't even believe that he was thinking about her as someone he wanted to be with. He was pulled from his thoughts by her musical voice.

"Now are we going to do this the hard way, or the easy way?" She pondered aloud for him and he thought about giving in to her every request. "Tell me InuYasha, where are you ticklish at?" She had leaned closer to him than propriety would have allowed. Her voice was low and seductive, but he didn't have time to be aroused. Her fingers were at his sides gently tickling over the sensitive skin there. He hadn't noticed that she'd lifted his shirt. He tried just as hard as she had to keep a straight face, but she was unrelenting. Finally he burst just as she had and his laughter echoed loudly off the walls. She laughed with him, her mirth causing her hands to falter and stop altogether. She fell into him laughing hard and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her.

She tensed immediately and he knew he'd done something wrong. She pulled away and he locked his arms like vices not allowing her to pull completely away. "Wait, I'm sor—" but he didn't get to apologize. Her lips softly pressed against his own and his eyes went wide. He felt her body relax into his and his momentary lapse in reaction ceased. He kissed her back just as softly; his hands moved up to twine in her hair. He had no way of knowing what had come over her. She had a boyfriend after all, and she didn't even like him, or so he thought. If a kiss wasn't enough to prove you liked someone what was? He didn't take the time to analyze their odd situation to hard because he was to busy reveling in the soft, sweetness of the kiss they shared. She parted her lips slightly and he took that as an invitation. He deepened the kiss until she suddenly pulled away. Her breathing was labored, as was his. A tormented look crossed over her features before she had time to mask it with a meek smile.

"Sorry." It was all she said as she pulled herself off of him. She looked disappointed and he knew it was one feeling they both shared. He was glad she had stopped though. He had wanted to go further, and he knew they couldn't. Not under the circumstances. He wanted her, yes, but he knew she was with someone else. He couldn't indulge in a fantasy that would only make both of them suffer.

Kagome rose to her feet and walked over to the cave's exit. She glared out into the rain feeling foolish. She couldn't bear to think about what she had just done. She had been happy in his arms and it felt odd. She had also wanted to know what it would be like to kiss him. She hadn't meant for it to happen, it was just an impulse that she had had no control over. What must he think of her? Probably only that she was an easy ho. She wanted so bad to run off again, but she knew it wasn't an option. No matter how foolish she'd been she couldn't show him that she regretted it. She didn't, not one iota. She didn't even feel bad for betraying Koga. She had already planned on ditching him when she finally got out of this mess. She just hadn't planned on hooking up with someone new quite so fast.

InuYasha came up behind her and she felt her body tense, as it always seemed to do in his presence. She wasn't sure, but somehow that feeling had changed over the years. It had started out as a reaction to fear; now it was something completely opposite that had her breath catching in her throat and her heart pumping rapidly. The cause was something she didn't want to think about. She knew exactly what that feeling was, and she didn't want to exploit it. Or so she kept telling herself. Obviously by her previous display some part of her wanted InuYasha very much. She just didn't know how dominant that part of her was at the moment.

* * *

Ok so I'm stopping it there, I do plan to update soon! I know it's odd, but I've already got my next chapter planned, hope you all enjoyed this one. Drop me a review and I will be super happy!

Also don't miss out on my upcoming new story Without Wax. I'll be putting it up tomorrow. Later everyone!


End file.
